I'm So Happy (Marshall's Clues)/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for I'm So Happy (Marshall's Clues) *(Song Starts) *Daizy: Come On In. *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: What Did You Say? *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Daizy: You See A Clue? *Children: We See A Clue! *Daizy: Another Marshall's Clues Day!, Hooray!, Do You Wanna Play... *All: Marshall's Clues! *Daizy: Come Count to Three! *All: One, Two, Three! *Daizy: And Clap Your Hands! *All: Clap Your Hands! *Daizy: Learn Something New! *All: Something New! *Daizy: Join A... *All: Marshall's Clues Band Today! *Miss Spider: Right This Way! *All: It's Another Marshall's Clues Day! *Katie: I'm So Happy! *All: It's Another Marshall's Clues Day! *Marshall: (Barks) *(Song Ends) *(Door Opens) *Daizy: Hi, It's You!, You're Here!, Hey, Marshall! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: Look Who's Here! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: This is Great!, I Love It When You Come Over!, It Makes Me So..., Happy! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: What is It About You Coming Over That Makes Me Happy? *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: Maybe It's The Way You Always Help Me Find Marshall! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: Or The Fact, That You're So Friendly! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: Or Maybe, It's The Way You Ring The Bell That Makes Me So Happy! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: Hey!, What About You?, What Makes You Happy?, Really?, That Was So Nice!, Oh!, Hey, Marshall, What About You?, What Makes You Happy? *(Marshall Stamps the Pawprint) *Daizy: Yeah!, We'll Play Marshall's Clues, To Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Daizy: We Are Gonna Play Marshall's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Daizy: So Remember, Marshall's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues, Marshall's Clues! *(Daizy Pops Pawprint) *Daizy: You Know What We Need Now, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Daizy: Notebook!, Right!, You Know, That is Another Thing That Makes Me So Happy About You!, You Always Say Notebook!, When I Say Handy-Dandy. *Binyah Binyah: Hi, Daizy! *Daizy: Hi, Binyah Binyah!, Ooh, You Know, You Have A Really Nice Smile! *Binyah Binyah: (Laughs), Thanks! *Daizy: See, In Binyah Binyah's Smile, Is Making Me Smile!, Ooh!, I See You Smiling Too! *Binyah Binyah: Seeing A Smile Always Makes Me Smile Too!, Here's Your Notebook! *Daizy: Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Daizy: To Play Marshall's Clues We Got To Find A... *Children: Pawprint! *Daizy: Oh, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Daizy: A Clue? *Child: A Clue! *Daizy: Then We Put It In Our... *Children: Notebook! *Daizy: Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's The Second Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Who's Clues?, Marshall's Clues!, We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint, That's The Third Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues, You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think, Think, Think, Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Marshall Jumps Into the Screen) *Daizy: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Daizy: Are You Ready?, It's Time to Look for Marshall's Clues to Figure Out What Makes Marshall Happy, Will You Help?, Thanks! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: Could You Show Me Which Way Marshall Went? *Child: That Way! *Daizy: That Way!, Great!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Daizy: We Are Looking for Marshall's Clues, You Know, That's Another Thing About You That Makes Me Happy, The Way You Find Clues. *(Song Ends) *Daizy: You Know, I Wonder Where They Are. *Child: A Clue! *Daizy: I Make You Happy Too?, That is So Nice! *Child: Daizy!, A Clue! *Daizy: Oh!, There's A Clue!, On This Pathway!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Daizy: Notebook!, Right!, I Do Love The Way You Say That!, Okay, A Pathway, Let's Make an Arch Here, Then A Line That Swurves A Little Like This, Some Squiggles for Grass, and There, A Pathway, So What Could Make Marshall Happy, With A Pathway?, (Gasps), Now That's A Great Idea!, But We Should Probably Find Two More Clues Just to Be Sure. *Cali the Cat: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *Daizy: Oh, I Wonder Who That Is! *Cali the Cat: Two! *Daizy: It's Coming from Outside! *Cali the Cat: Hi, Daizy! *Daizy: Hi, Cali the Cat!, What Are You Doing? *Cali the Cat: One Of My Favorite Things In The Whole World!, It Makes Me Pretty Happy! *Daizy: Oh Yeah?, Well, What is It? *Cali the Cat: See If You Can Figure It Out!, I Play With This Wand, and Use This Cape, and Say These Words, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *Daizy: What Do You Think Makes Cali the Cat Happy? *Child: Magic Tricks! *Daizy: Magic Tricks!, Cali the Cat, Do Magic Tricks Make You Happy? *Cali the Cat: Yep!, I Love My Magic Tricks!, You Wanna See The Best Trick Ever? *Daizy: I'd Love to See The Best Trick Ever! *Cali the Cat: Okay!, First I Place My Magic Balls Here, Then I Cover Them With My Cape, and Say The Magic Words, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus!, Count With Me, Okay?, Ready?, One, Two, Three!, See?, The Balls Disappeared! *Daizy: Wow!, Great Trick! *Cali the Cat: Thanks!, Peri Pocus..., Gotta Gocus! *Daizy: Okay!, Bye! *Deema: Roar!, (Laughs) *Daizy: Those Are Some Happy Giggles!, Oh, It's Deema!, What's Going On? *Deema: I'm Painting A Picture! *Daizy: Hey, Deema, Does Painting Make You Happy? *Deema: Yeah!, But Something Else Makes Me Happy Too, See If You Can Figure Out What It Is, It's an Animal That Lived A Long Time Ago, and It Roars! *Daizy: What Do You Think Makes Deema Happy? *Child: Dinosaurs! *Daizy: Dinosaurs!, Deema, Do Dinosaurs Make You Happy? *Deema: Uh-Huh!, Dinosaurs Are So Big!, and I Used to Be Scared of Them, But Now I Like to Pretend to Be A Dinosaur!, Like This, Roar! *Daizy: Woah!, You Make A Mightifined Dinosaur!, Will You Be A Dinosaur?, Let's See!, Be A Dinosaur! *Child: Roar! *Daizy: Ooh!, Impressive Roar!, (Laughs), You Know, That's Another Thing You Do That Makes Me Happy!, The Way You Roar! *Wubbzy: One, Two, Cha-Cha-Cha! *Daizy: That Sounds Like, Wubbzy!, Bye, Deema!, Keep Roaring! *Deema: Roar! *Daizy: Wubbzy Looks Really Happy!, He's Smiling at Everything!, Hi, Wubbzy! *Wubbzy: Oh, Hi, Daizy! *Daizy: What is Making You So Happy? *Wubbzy: See If You Can Figure It Out!, I Like to Play My Music!, Move My Feet!, and Shake My Hips! *Daizy: What Do You Think Makes Wubbzy Happy? *Child: Dancing! *Daizy: Dancing!, Wubbzy!, Does Dancing Make You Happy? *Wubbzy: Uh-Huh!, I'm So Happy When I Dance!, Try It! *Daizy: Woah!, Hey!, Dance With Us!, Will You?, (Laughs), Nice Moves!, Well, Wubbzy, We Gotta Boogie, If We're Gonna Find Anymore Clues!, Bye! *Wubbzy: Bye! *(Music Plays) *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *(Music Stops) *Daizy: Yeah!, Dancing Makes Me Happy Too! *Child: No, A Clue! *Daizy: You Found Our Second Clue!, and It's On This..., Door!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Daizy: Notebook!, Right!, I Love That Part!, Okay, So..., Let's Draw A Door, First, A Line That Goes Up and Arches Around for The Door, Then A Circle for The Knob, and We Have A Door, So What Could Make Marshall Happy, With A Pathway, and A Door?, Smart Idea!, Let's Keep Looking for Our Last Clue So We Can Know for Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Daizy: That Sound Makes Me So Happy..., I Wanna Get The Mail! *(Song Starts) *Daizy: Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes, I Wanna Wail..., MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Miss Spider: Hi Ya, Daizy! *Daizy: Hi, Miss Spider!, Ooh!, You Know, I Was Just Wondering, What Makes You Happy? *Miss Spider: Uh, Well, Whistling Makes Me Happy!, (Whistles), and Um, Uh, Waving My Legs, and Being Outside and Telling Jokes, and Of Course..., Bringing You Your Letter! *Daizy: Wow!, I Guess Lots of Things Make You Happy! *Miss Spider: You Might Say I'm Just Happy to Be Miss Spider!, Well, See You, Daizy! *Daizy: Bye, Miss Spider!, Thanks!, We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Daizy: We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Daizy: Oh Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Child: Hi, Daizy, I'm Making My Dog Happy! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Transcripts